Suerte
by Kotome Yubake Shimizu
Summary: Oneshot, MtF!Fuu. Choumei cree en la magia y Fuu sólo odia, pero convivir con la bestia de siete colas hace que las cosas comiencen a cambiar.


Notas: Narración deliberadamente vaga. Ah, y disculpen cualquier incoherencia. xP

Suerte

Se encontró, de repente, en una especie de enorme y desierta torre de piedra en la que no recordaba haber estado jamás.

Por las ventanas entraban y salían mariposas de todo tipo, y sólo al verlas se percató de que ese lugar se hallaba en su propia mente.

—¡Oh! Ahí estás. Al fin conozco a mi _jinchuuriki_. ¿Cómo te llamas? ¡Yo soy Choumei!

La torre no estaba tan desierta, después de todo.

Con desconcierto, se dio la vuelta hacia la voz que se había dirigido inesperadamente hacia ella, y se topó de frente con una criatura que no se creía capaz de describir con palabras.

El _shock_ no le permitió reaccionar.

—Oye... ¿cómo te llamas?

—... Fuu —murmuró.

—¡Mucho gusto, Fuu! Tenía muchas ganas de verte. Vaya, me gusta tu cabello.

Fuu no contestó. Estaba sumamente confundida. Para ser un monstruo —y de verdad lo parecía— era excesivamente amigable.

Y, sin embargo, era la razón por la que su vida estaba cayendo en picada...

Como si no fuera lo suficientemente difícil.

—Tengo siete colas, ¿ves? _Lucky Seven!_ —informó Choumei, mostrándoselas; seis de ellas parecían, más bien, alas—. Tienes mucha suerte de tenerme, Fuu.

—Mentira —le soltó la joven al instante, con rencor, olvidando su asombro inicial—. Todos me odian por tu culpa. Te odio.

—Lo siento, Fuu. No quería que fuera así, de verdad. Pero así nos tratan a los _bijuu_ los humanos. Lamento que tengas que sufrir por mi causa, Fuu.

Fuu no pudo replicar. Estaba tan enfadada que las lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos sin control.

—No llores, Fuu—

—Deja de decir "Fuu" a cada rato —le espetó la aludida con voz ahogada—. Me molestas.

—Pero es tu nombre.

—Por eso. No lo repitas tanto.

—Lo siento; es que me gusta mucho. Creo que te queda perfecto.

—... Yo... lo odio.

—¿Por qué? Es bonito, y es tuyo.

—Por eso. Porque es _mi_ nombre. Cada vez que lo dices, me recuerdas quién soy. Si fuera otra persona, quizá... Quizá...

—Quizá tendrías un nombre muy feo. Y no serías tan bonita. ¡Vamos, Fuu! Eres una chica. Tienes que estar orgullosa de quien eres.

Fuu enmudeció, no sólo porque Choumei había cambiado el rumbo de la conversación drásticamente, sino porque había entrado de súbito en un terreno que ella misma procuraba no pisar.

Pero la angustia y el odio la saturaban tanto, que la necesidad de responder algo para tener al menos la satisfacción de callar a Choumei la llevó a decir algo que nunca le había dicho a nadie:

—No puedo estar orgullosa de nada; mucho menos de ser una chica. Ni siquiera puedo decir que lo sea.

La garganta le ardía y las palabras apenas encontraban la salida de la prisión que siempre había sido su cuerpo, pero siguió hablando, en un sollozo interminable.

—Porque... la única que piensa que lo soy... soy yo misma. Mi propio cuerpo me contradice. Nunca debí haber nacido...

—Fuu...

—Cállate de una vez. ¡No quiero que me hables! Dices que tengo suerte de tenerte, pero sólo mientes. Yo no he tenido suerte desde que nací.

Choumei no dijo nada mientras veía a Fuu agacharse y rodearse el andrógino cuerpo con los brazos, ocultando sus lágrimas detrás de sus rodillas.

Luego de unos minutos, el _nanabi_ habló, en un tono que, esperaba, fuera más tolerable.

—... ¿Sabías, Fuu? El siete es un número mágico. Es muy especial y poderoso, como tú y yo.

Con los ojos rojos y húmedos, Fuu miraba al vacío, pero escuchaba atentamente.

—Te prometo que un día te alegrarás de ser mi _jinchuuriki_, Fuu.

No hubo respuesta, pero Choumei lo interpretó como una buena señal.

* * *

A Choumei le sorprendía lo turbulentos que eran los sentimientos de su _jinchuuriki_. Seguramente su edad tuviera algo que ver, pero aun así...

—... ¿Fuu?

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué odias tanto?

—... Porque todos me odian.

—Yo no te odio, Fuu. Creo que eres una buena persona; es sólo que estás llena de tristeza.

—No es cierto.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada de lo que dices.

—Yo no miento.

—Pues te equivocas. No estoy triste ni soy una buena persona.

—Puedo sentir cómo conviertes tu tristeza en odio para no derrumbarte, Fuu.

Fuu no supo qué decir ante esto.

—Y también siento cómo, a pesar de todo, tienes buen corazón.

—... Si tuviera buen corazón, no me rechazarían por tener un _bijuu_ dentro.

—Lo que pasa es que miran sin ver. No saben observar más allá del miedo que me tienen.

El corazón de Fuu se estremeció de preocupación. La realidad era que, para su aldea, Choumei era un arma, y Fuu el catalizador seguro del poder que poseía. No se le ocurría qué clase de dominio podría tener ella sobre su incierto futuro.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga, Choumei? —preguntó, intentando reprimir su frustración—. ¿Voy a vivir así hasta que me muera?

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Lo sé porque soy el _nanabi_. ¡Mi número tiene mucha suerte! Y por mi número, Fuu, prometo que te ayudaré.

—Choumei...

El _bijuu_ hablaba con tanta convicción, que Fuu no pudo más que desear creerle, aunque no entendiera que podría tener de especial un simple número.

Tal vez fuera una ilusa por siquiera considerar aferrarse a esa ínfima hebra de esperanza, pero ¿qué más tenía?

* * *

—¡Uwaa! Hay muchas estrellas fugaces esta noche. ¿Ya pediste algo, Fuu?

—¿Pedir...? —repitió Fuu, sin comprender.

—¡Cuando ves una estrella fugaz, tienes que pedir un deseo! Si lo haces con mucha fe, tal vez un día se cumpla. ¡Es magia!

—Ya veo...

—Vamos, Fuu. Cuando veas una, cierra los ojos y pide un deseo. Dicen que no puedes contárselo a nadie, pero creo que puedes contármelo a mí, porque después de todo, estoy dentro de ti. Tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo. Vamos, pide algo, Fuu.

—Um... De acuerdo.

"_Habla demasiado…"_, pensó Fuu.

Esperaron unos segundos en el inusualmente pacífico silencio nocturno, hasta que lo rompió la voz de Choumei, al menos en su cabeza.

—¡Una estrella! —exclamó—. ¿La viste, Fuu?

—Sí.

—¿Pediste algo?

—Sí.

—¿Qué cosa?

—... Que el mundo se convierta en cenizas.

Choumei no contestó por un par de segundos.

—Eso no está bien, Fuu —dijo al fin.

—¿Por qué no? Es mi deseo.

—Tienes que pedir algo que te haga bien.

—Pues eso me hará bien.

—¿Destruir el lugar donde naciste y el resto del mundo? ¿Que gente que ni siquiera te conoce muera?

—Yo también soy parte del mundo, Choumei. No soy tan tonta para pedir por un mundo donde sólo exista yo. Si el mundo entero desaparece, será justo para todos —explicó Fuu con práctica terquedad.

Ni siquiera ella misma creía que tenía razón.

Choumei le habló suavemente.

—Fuu... Fuu, ¿sabes lo que pedí yo?

—¿Qué?

—Que seas muy feliz.

* * *

Fuu se preparaba para una misión. Por un lado, estaba emocionada, como siempre, pero por el otro, sentía irritación por su atuendo.

—Oye, Choumei. Estaba pensando... en usar ropa menos... masculina. ¿Crees que tenga problemas?

—Tu cuerpo no tiene nada que ver con lo que eres en tu corazón. Si eres una chica, tienes todo el derecho de sentirte y vestirte como una. Además, nadie que no te conociera pensaría que eres un chico al verte, Fuu.

—Es cierto... pero...

—La gente que valga la pena te aceptará, como yo lo hice. Mira, nosotros los _bijuu_ ni siquiera tenemos un sexo específico, ¡pero yo estoy más que segura de que soy una chica!

Los ojos de Fuu parecieron volverse del doble de su tamaño natural. Al instante, todos sus dientes quedaron expuestos en una enorme y radiante sonrisa.

—¡Lo sabía!

—¿De veras? —se sorprendió Choumei.

—¡Sí! Por algún motivo, lo sospechaba.

—Uwaa... Qué lista eres, Fuu.

—Lo sé.

La idea de tener más amigos aparte de Choumei se le hacía banal.

* * *

—¿Sabes, Choumei? Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que tenía suerte de tenerte —Choumei rió, levemente, con satisfacción y gratitud—. Pero tu número no tiene nada que ver. Fuiste tú quien me hizo feliz y me ayudó a convertirme en lo que soy. No el número siete.

—Pero tal vez yo no sería así si no hubiera nacido como el _nanabi_ —planteó Choumei—. Porque no tendría esa magia.

—Choumei, eso es muy rebuscado.

—¿No crees en la magia, Fuu?

—Creo en ti y en mí. Con eso me basta.

—¡Ajá! ¿Lo ves? —saltó el _bijuu_.

—¿Eh?

—Te dije que tenías buen corazón.

* * *

... Ah... Conque separarse de Choumei le traería la muerte. Parecía un precio justo, con lo importante que se había vuelto el _nanabi_ para ella.

Pero, ¿qué pensaba Choumei? No era justo que muriera, que otros usaran su poder. ¿Y qué pasaría si siguiera viva? No quería dejar sola a su mejor amiga.

—Chou... -mei —soltó en una gárgara de sangre.

El mundo se sumió en tinieblas.

—Tranquila, Fuu. Ya no tienes que esforzarte más. No tengas miedo.

Estaba dentro de su mente, pero no veía ni las paredes de piedra ni las mariposas; sólo un vacío insondable en el que flotaba junto a la voz envolvente de su _bijuu_.

Seguro Choumei estaba usando su poder para conservarla viva y mantener la conexión entre ellas hasta el último instante posible.

—Choumei... Choumei—

—Escucha, Fuu: Estaré bien. Me liberaré. Y un día, de alguna manera, nos volveremos a ver. Es una promesa.

Fuu asintió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Siento no haber podido protegerte... Discúlpame, Fuu.

—Idiota... La culpa de eso la tengo sólo yo.

Ya no tenía miedo de morir. Lo único que quería era que Choumei se quedará allí, con ella, para siempre.

—... Lo siento, Fuu. Ya no puedo seguir aquí —Fuu apretó los puños y los dientes, porque tenía que ser fuerte, incluso en sus últimos momentos—. Pero confía en mí... Te juro por estas siete colas que te veré otra vez.

—Sí... Sí. Nos vemos, Choumei.

—Nos vemos, Fuu...

Por primera vez en años, la presencia de Choumei desapareció de su interior, y lo antinatural de ese sentimiento la atemorizó.

Invirtió el último ápice de fuerza que le quedaba en apartar de su mente todos esos malos pensamientos y reemplazar el espacio vacío en su corazón con esperanza.

Choumei le había dicho que volverían a verse. No tenía idea de cómo sería eso posible, pero sólo se le ocurría creer en el _bijuu_, así tuviera que confiar su futuro a números mágicos.

Choumei ya le había cumplido una promesa. Por ella, podía creer en lo que fuera.

De modo que, hasta que volvieran a verse, creería en la magia...

::Owari::

* * *

Terminado: 20/04/12, 21:00 hs.

Por una vez, quería escribir algo de _NARUTO_ que no tuviera a Naruto X'D (el pobre es mi musa) y bueno, terminé con esto. Las ideas me llegaron muy espontáneamente, así que fue como darme una sorpresa a mí misma. Está claro que debería estar estudiando… Estas cosas sólo me ocurren bajo presión, LOL. ;;;;

A decir verdad, no estoy segura del género de Fuu ni del de Choumei. Decidí que Choumei fuera "hembra" sólo porque me sería de utilidad para el fic. En cuanto a Fuu..., estoy casi convencida de que Kishimoto pretendía que fuera el "Haku" de los _jinchuuriki_ (como lo fue Deidara para Akatsuki XD) y que por alguna razón que desconozco —quizá su editor—, cambió de parecer y decidió que Fuu fuera mujer. Así y todo, por mucho que miro cada ilustración en la que Fuu aparece, soy incapaz de ver a una chica. El cuerpo, al menos para mí, definitivamente es el de un chico afeminado. Tiene torso de chico, caderas estrechas... de chico, hombros de chico, piernas andróginas... Pero se viste y se peina como una chica y se comporta como una "_tomboy_", con todo y su "-_ssu_" que obviamente no pude recrear en este fic T-T. Es un personaje muy misterioso y me dejó con muchísima intriga... Kishi ya no puede decir que no sabe dibujar mujeres; Fuu definitivamente era un chico hasta que se decidió lo contrario y comenzó a verse más "femenino" en el manga. Pero sigue haciéndome dudar. XD;

Choumei también es un encanto. No se limitó a decir su nombre; no, señor. Tuvo que dejarle en claro a Naruto que le correspondía el número mágico. XD _Rakki Sebun! _

Necesito que Kishi haga un spinoff (o mil) sobre todos los _jinchuuriki_. ;_;


End file.
